Diamond Heist
Diamond Heist is a heist that takes place in a privately owned skyscraper containing a jewel vault. It was stated by Overkill that this heist would be the most difficult in the game. The crew breaks into the Garnet building skyscraper with the intent of robbing Garnet's vault of its valuable jewels. Overview The heist begins with the crew entering on one of the three floors needing to attach tablets to at least three different panels throughout the building in order to disable the building's security system. The players' presence is unknown, and if they are able to avoid the eye sight of the security guards, the crew can avoid conflict for the first phase of the heist. If anyone gets seen, or if they are heard firing their weapons, the alarm will sound and the police will arrive. Once the tablets are finished, the lasers in front of the vault are disabled. One of the crew must go down to the vault and interact with the keypad to enter the codes. Most of the time the vault doors will remain closed and the crew will have to find alternate ways to open it, although there is a small chance the crew's codes will work and the door will open, dramatically reducing the amount of time and effort needed to complete the heist. If the codes work, the alarm will not go off; otherwise, SWAT and police forces will arrive. If the doors remain closed, the players must make hostage exchanges between the skyscrapers owner, Mr.Garnet, making various trades between the CFO and Garnet's son, Ralph. Once the hostage trades are completed, the codes will work and the vault will open. Players will then be able to finally remove the jewels from the vault and make their escape via a helicopter piloted by Bain. Walkthrough Objectives * Does not take place in every playthrough; depends on random variables (see walkthrough). Trivia * Early screenshots show that the guards were going to wear the default white T-shirts, and jeweled necklaces were present in place of the sapphires. ** Likewise, early screenshots and videos showed the level to be brightly lit with all the lights on. This was changed in the final version where most of the rooms are dark with no lights on or the lights being dim. **According to an unused texture file, this heist was originally supposed to be set during daytime. **A cut audio meant to be played when breaking stealth mentions Murkywater being alerted to the crew's break-in, indicating the possible appearances of Murkywater PMCs in the Diamond Heist. * The official soundtrack of this heist is Breach of Security by Simon Viklund and was remixed for The Diamond heist in PAYDAY 2. * This was previously only available on the Hard and Overkill difficulty levels, but has since been patched to be available on Normal difficulty as well. It is not playable on Easy, however. * A lot of funny nameplates like "TheEngiGuy", "Nothing", etc. they are the lucky 200 (the first 200 people to post evidence of getting to reputation level 145, in a thread on the Payday Steam Forum). * The vases in the vault are an exact replica of Ulf Andersson's vase in the office. It was placed there "so they could shoot it." If the player breaks one of the vases, their character may say something about how it is worth it to steal Garnet Group's diamonds and break their expensive vases. * When having to lead the CFO to the roof, there is a possible glitch where the CFO continues moving forward without the need of being told by any players. * When stealing the diamonds, sometimes a character will say, "Gotta catch 'em all," referencing the "Gotta Catch 'em All" theme from the Pokémon anime. * One of the display cases on the right side of the vault does not have anything in it. It used to house a present before the presents were relocated on Christmas 2012. * After Bain throws the CFO through the atrium ceiling, sometimes a character will say, "Yipee ki-yay, motherfucker!", referencing John McClane's famous line in Die Hard, and Hans Gruber's somewhat similar fate where he falls from the highest floors of the Nakatomi Tower onto the streets below. * On the seventh trip, Bain will say "There, you've gotten your trophy, now get in!", referencing the achievement/challenge "Are You Ready Yet?" and breaking the fourth wall in the process. Bain will say this even if the heist is played on Normal difficulty, even though the achievement can only be done on Hard or Overkill. * If the player gets spotted while in the process of hacking an alarm box. It will still be 100% completed when they finish. * There are several advertisements for a new brand of diamonds (Z Collection) depicting Sonja Kinski, the face model of Zoey from Left 4 Dead (with the caption "For her, the future shines bright"). * Getting the big diamond in diamond heist makes the character say "My precious!", in reference to the character Gollum from J. R. R. Tolkien's The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings book series. * Even though players can see flashlights attached to their teammates' weapons, the attachments are not visible from the player(s) own perspective. * The DJ at the party will occasionally announce the name of the next requester for the upcoming music piece. The names the DJ says are from the list of 200 players that have gotten their name in the game. * During the stealth portion of the heist, if the player goes onto the roof and goes next to the skylight where the party is located, the player can shout at the civilians to get down and they will comply. This won't break stealth and is most likely a bug. * The songs that are played at the party are all original songs by the game's composer Simon Viklund. These songs originally had no relation to Payday. * When the crew successfully disables the second security box during the stealth portion, Bain will comment that he sees the CFO at the party. Despite Bain's comment, the CFO is never at the party. * Garnet Group is the name of the company that the crew infiltrates and robs from. Their logo can be seen on a few boxes in PAYDAY 2 during the Jewelry Store heist, hinting that the company may distribute their jewelry to stores. * When the players get the Big Diamond, they will only earn the money for it (500K) when they escape. * Players can only destroy all cameras on Overkill/Overkill 145+ difficulties, and that is if the Big Diamond spawns. * Sometimes. if a player gets spotted on the Atrium on floor 22, Bain will say "The lasers at the vault doors should deactivate right about, now", even if not all three alarm boxes are disabled. * When a player places the Cutter to get the Big Diamond, the alarm will still be off and there won't be an assault wave, despite it saying there is one in progress. The only way there could be one is if the player get spotted. ** If the glass containing the Big Diamond is shot, it will be blocked and render the loot inaccessible. * The AI crewmates are invisible to the guards during the stealth phase. [[Stealth|This is also true in PAYDAY 2]]. * The "Big Diamond" featured in the heist is not a "diamond" at all. It is, either coincidentally or intentionally, a Garnet (as evident by its brown-red tint), carved into the shape of a diamond. * The nametags used by guards reads "Mr Hyde". This could be a reference to the eponymous fictional character from the novella Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. Gallery DiamondHeist crashed party.jpg DiamondHeist pistol whip.jpg DiamondHeist atrium2.jpg DiamondHeist rooftop.jpg DiamondHeist red button door.jpg DiamondHeist birthday banner.jpg DiamondHeist atrium.jpg DiamondHeist CFO dead.jpg Diamond Heist map.jpg Videos Payday The Heist - Diamond Heist Trailer|The Diamond Heist Trailer. PAYDAY The Heist Soundtrack - Low Profile (Diamond Heist Pt. 1) v1|Low Profile (Diamond Heist Part 1 Theme) Version 1 PAYDAY The Heist Soundtrack - Low Profile (Diamond Heist Pt. 1) v2|Low Profile (Diamond Heist Part 1 Theme) Version 2 PAYDAY The Heist Soundtrack - Breach of Security (Diamond Heist Pt. 2)|Breach of Security (Diamond Heist Part 2 Theme) Category:Diamond Heist Category:PAYDAY 1